megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Raindrop Memories
Raindrop Memories (雨音のメモリー, Amaoto no Memorī) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par Natsumi (夏海), et est interprété par Kaori Fukuhara. Il s'agit du thème affilié à Mamori Minamoto. Histoire Durant le Chapître 3: La prochaine génération, Mamori a suivi les autres dans l'idolasphère imitant le plateau de Daito TV. Elle chanta cette chanson à la demande de Barry, qui était possédé par son ancien partenaire. Après l'avoir entendu, le charme était rompu, et le lein entre deux fut brisé. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり :あなたの香りを 声を忘れたいのに :雨音のメモリー 哀愁のエレジー :いつまでも胸に抱いて 眠り続けるの :さよならって言葉だけじゃ 終われない何もかも :ごめんねって一言でも 言えたら良かったの? :雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり :いつまでも胸の奥にある レイニーメモリー Romaji :Amaoto no memorī kienai nukumori :Anata no kaori wo koe wo wasuretai no ni :Amaoto no memorī aishū no erejī :Itsu made mo mune ni daite nemuri tsudzukeru no :Sayonara tte kotoba dakeja owarenai nanimokamo :Gomen nette hitokoto demo ietara yokatta no? :Amaoto no memorī kienai nukumori :Itsu made mo mune no oku ni aru reinī memorī Traduction anglaise (officielle) :Raindrop memories, a half-remembered history :I'm trying to forget your voice, forget your scent, but I remember vividly :Raindrop memories, a melancholy elegy :I'm sleeping in my reverie and I will never let them go :And when you said goodbye, and left me all alone, was that all it took to let me fall :If I said sorry, a plain apology, would anything have changed at all? :Raindrop memories, a half-remembered history :Locked in my heart, I could never part with this rainy memory Traduction française (officielle) :Souvenirs d'un soir de pluie, une histoire qui me hante :J'essaie d'oublier ta voix, d'oublier ton parfum, mais les souvenirs sont vivaces :Souvenirs d'un soir de pluie, une élégie mélancolique :Je m'endors en rêveries, jamais je ne pourrai les oublier :Quand tu m'as dit adieu et que je me suis retrouvée seule, il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que je m'écroule :Si je t'avais simplement demandé pardon, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? :Souvenirs d'un soir de pluie, une histoire qui me hante :Enfermée dans mon cœur, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ces souvenirs d'un soir de pluie Full Ver. Kanji :雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり :あなたの香りを 声を忘れたいのに :雨音のメモリー 哀愁のエレジー :いつまでも胸に抱いて 眠り続けるの :さよならって言葉だけじゃ 終われない何もかも :ごめんねって一言でも 言えたら良かったの? :雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり :いつまでも胸の奥にある レイニーメモリー :霧雨のメロディー 遠ざかる轍 :あなたの優しさ 今も忘れられずに :霧雨のメロディー 思い出の旅路 :いつの日も胸を締め付ける グッバイララバイ :さよならって言葉がまだ 胸の奥くすぶるの :ごめんねって今更でも あなたに伝えたい :雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり :いつまでも胸の奥にある レイニーメモリー Romaji :Amaoto no memorī kienai nukumori :Anata no kaori wo koe wo wasuretai no ni :Amaoto no memorī aishū no erejī :Itsu made mo mune ni daite nemuri tsudzukeru no :Sayonara tte kotoba dakeja owarenai nanimokamo :Gomen nette hitokoto demo ietara yokatta no? :Amaoto no memorī kienai nukumori :Itsu made mo mune no oku ni aru reinī memorī :Kirisame no merodī tōzakaru wadachi :Anata no yasashisa ima mo wasure rarezu ni :Kirisame no merodī omoide no tabiji :Itsu no hi mo mune wo shimetsukeru gubbairarabai :Sayonara tte kotoba ga mada mune no oku kusuburu no :Gomen nette imasara demo anata ni tsutaetai :Amaoto no memorī kienai nukumori :Itsu made mo mune no oku ni aru reinī memorī Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE